mianhee Oh Sehuun
by DEPO LDH
Summary: mereka bertetangga, yang satu selalu mengejar dan yang satu selalu menghindar. apa jadinya kalau Kai membuat kesalahan fatal sehingga Sehuun yang selalu mengejarnya mulai menjauh secara perlahan. FF lama yang muncul kembali, pairing Kaihun. buat review ff Kitty2 baby sama Kiss for money makasih bgt, saya sibuk jadi belum sempet bales.


Mianhee Oh Sehuun

Pairing : hunkai

Genre: romance

Rating: rating satu, rating dua, rating tiga(itu ranking po)

Depo LDH

Author POV

Dipagi hari yang agak mendung ini, berdirilah seorang namja tinggi dan berkulit pucat didepan sebuah rumah. Namja itu terus saja mencuri-curi lihat kedalam rumah yang berlapis gerbang setinggi 2 meter. Sudah hampir setengah jam dia berada disana, tapi orang yang ingin ditemuinya tak kunjung keluar.

CEKLEK

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka oleh seseorang namja berkulit gelap, tidak seperti kebanyakan orang korea lainya. Namja itu terlihat menghela nafas berat setelah melihat seorang namja yang berdiri tepat didepan rumahnya. Namja gelap itu berjalan kearah pagar, menutupnya dan terus saja berjalan kearah sekolah tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan namja yang sudah menunggunya lebih dari setengah jam itu.

"kaaaaaai….tunggu sehuuunnie"namja yang dipanggil dengan sebutan kai itu sama sekali tak menghiraukan panggilan namja pucat itu. Tapi namja yang bernama sehunie itu tak kehabisan akal, dia langsung mengejarnya mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dengan kai.

Kai tiba2 berlari ketika melihat bus yang akan ditumpanginya mulai bergerak.

"tunggu aku…hei….pak sopir berhenti"sehuun yang melihat kai berlari sambil memanggil manggil sopir bus akhirnya ikut berlari juga. Tapi bus itu tak mau berhenti, sehingga kai dengan sekuat tenaga berlari mengejarnya diikuti sehuun dibelakang. Tak sia sia perjuangan mereka, kini kai dan sehuun sudah berada didalam bus yg akan menuju kesekolahnya. Didalam bus tersebut hanya ada satu kursi yang tersisa, kai langsung mendudukinya tanpa menawari sehuun. Sehuun yang melihat hal itu terlihat sedikit kecewa,tapi tak beberapa lama kemudian dia kembali tersenyum sambil mengarahkan pandanganya pada kai.

"kai….kai….bangunlah….kita akan sampai"sehuun menggoyang goyangkan bahu kai agar bangun. Kai yang merasa tidurnya terganggu segera membuka mata dan memandang sinis kepada namja yg telah membangunkanya. Sehuun yang mendapatkan tatapan sinis tersebut hanya memasang senyum lembutnya, karena sudah terbiasa ditatap setajam itu oleh kai. Kai tiba-tiba berdiri sehingga membuat sehuun yang berada didekatnya terjungkal kebelakang dan jatuh. sehuun berdiri dibantu oleh beberapa penumpang, tetapi tidak dengan kai. Namja gelap it uterus melangkah hendak turun dari bus, sehuun yg melihatnya langsung mengikutinya.

Sesampainya digerbang sekolah SOPA high school, kai kembali berlari mencoba sejauh mungkin dari sehuun.

"KAIIIII" teriak seorang namja tinggi yang bernama park chanyeol. Kai yg melihatnya langsung berlari menghampiri chanyeol dan tak memperdulikan sehuun.

Sehuun hanya memandang punggung tegap kai yg menjauhinya tanpa ada niatan mengikutinya. Dengan wajah kecewa sehuun berjalan sendirian kearah kelasnya. Sebenarnya sehuun masih ingin mengikuti kai, tapi dia merasa tidak enak dengan namja yang bernama chanyeol itu, kai dan chanyeol merupakan namja yang popular disekolahnya, sedangkan oh sehuun hanya namja biasa yg beruntung bertetangga dengan kai.

Sesampainya dikelas sehuun duduk dibangku paling pojok sendirian, karena tak ada teman sekelasnya yg mau duduk denganya, termasuk kai. Hari2 namja pucat itu selalu ditemani dengan rasa kesepian karena dia tak mempunyai teman selain kai. Tapi apakah kai bisa disebut sebagai temanya, jika setiap hari mereka hampir tak pernah berkomunikasi, Lebih tepatnya kai tak pernah menanggapi percakapan yang selalu dimulai oleh sehuun.

Kai terlihat memasuki ruang kelasnya dengan merangkul chanyeol sambil tertawa bahagia. Sehuun yang melihat hal tersebut ikut tersenyum, karena kai tak pernah tersenyum seperti itu bila denganya. Tapi dia merasa itu sudah cukup, paling tidak kai masih bisa tersenyum.

Author POV end

Sehuun POV

Songsaenim memberikan tugas kelompok pada kami. Dan apa yg kudapatkan? Yiiipie….aku sekelompok berdua dengan kai, meskipun kai nampaknya tak suka dengan kondisi ini. Dia mencoba protes kepada songsaenim agar dikelompokkan dengan chanyeol saja. Tapi songsaenim menolaknya dengan alasan rumah kami berdekatan sehingga akan memudahkan jika akan mengerjakan tugas.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, aku langsung menghampiri kai yg masih membereskan buku-bukunya.

"kai….ayo istirahat, aku sudah membuatkan bekal untukmu"kai melirikku sekilas dan menunjukkan smirk andalanya

"mana mungkin aku memakan bekalmu? Lebih baik aku mati kelaparan" sakit sekali rasanya saat kai mengatakan itu."kai melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, sedangkan chanyeol ditariknya keluar karena masih melihatku dengan tatapan iba.

Aku mencoba menahan tangisku agar tidak keluar, dan melangkahkan kak ini ke taman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Dengan lemas kududukkan tubuhku dibawah pohon yg rindang dan segera memakan bekal yg tadi ditolak kai.

"hiks…hiks" aku memakan bekal diiringi sebuah tangisan"kai…hiks….ke-kenapa kau membenciku?" kucoba mengingat memori saat kami masih sering bersama.

Sehuun POV end

Author POV

Tanpa sehuun sadari, seseorang terus saja memperhatikanya dari jauh. Setiap hari akan selalu dilalui sehuun ditaman tersebut, karena tidak ada seorangpun yang mau mengajaknya kekantin, dan sebaliknya juga, sehuun tak pernah berani mengajak siapapun kekantin kecuali kai yang selalu berakhir dengan penolakan dan hinaan.

Terdengar suara bel pulang sekolah. Semua siswa seakan berlomba-lomba ingin keluar dari sekolah secepatnya. Begitu pula dengan sehuun yang tergesa gesa memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas dan ingin segera pulang bersama tetangganya, kai.

"kai….ayo kita pulang…."tak menanggapi ucapan sehuun, kai berjalan keluar kelas"kai…nanti aku akan datang kerumahmu untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok kita" senyum terus saja terkembang dibibir merahnya meskipun tak ada balasan untuknya"nanti kira-kira kita mengambil tema apa yah…?"

"berisisk"hanya satu kata itu saja, tapi cukup membuat sehuun mengatupkan bibirnya dan diam. Perjalanan pulang mereka dihiasi dengan kebisuan, hanya senyum sehuun yg mengiringinya.

"pai…pai….kai"sehuun mengucapkanya ketika sudah berada didepan rumah kai. Seperti biasa kai tak akan menanggapi. Sehuun tak akan beranjak pergi sebelum punggung kai tak terlihat dibalik pintu. Itu yg selalu dilakukanya"

Sesampainya dirumah, sehuun melemparkan tubuh tingginya keatas ranjang, tanpa melepas seragam sekolah yg masih dipakainya. Karena terlalu lelah akhirnya namja pucat itu tertidur dengan bibir tersungging keatas, mengingat nanti malam dirinya akan belajar bersama kai.

….

Sehuun tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya dan segera melihat kearah jam ynag berada dimejanya.

"mati aku…"gumamnya. Dan segera berlari kekamar mandi.

Kini namja bernama oh sehuun itu tengah memencet bel rumah kai berkali-kali. Tapi tidak ada yg kunjung membukakanya. Dengan cemas sehuun terus saja menekan sambil satu tanganya memeluk beberapa buku yg terlihat cukup tebal.

"apa kai marah padaku karena kau tak kunjung datang"sehunn menggumam sambil menggigit satu jarinya pertanda cemas." Kai…kai…tolong bukakan pintunya, ini aku sehuun"tak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah tersebut. Karena kelelahan menunggu akhirnya sehuun memilih duduk didepan pintu sambil menekuk lututnya. Didalam hatinya dia terus saja memohon agar kai tak marah karena perbuatanya.

…..

Kini pukul 10 malam, seorang namja berkulit gelap tengah membangunkan sesorang yg tertidur didepan teras rumahnya.

"hei….namja bodoh….cepat bangun, kau menghalangi pintu masuk" merasa ada yang berbicara padanya, akhirnya sehuun bangun dan menatap keatas.

"kai…maafkan aku karena datang terlambat!"kini sehuun berdiri sambil memohon agar dimaafkan"aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi"

"apa yg kau bicarakan?aku dari tadi tidak dirumah"perkataan itu membuat sehuun tercekat, ternyata sia2 saja dia cemas, berfikir bahwa kai tak memaafkanya karena terlambat datang mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka.

"kita kana da tugas kelompok"

"oh…itu. Sebaiknya kau kerjakan saja sendiri, aku capek baru pulang"stelah mengucapkan kalimat kasar tersebut kai segera menutup pintu tepat dihadapan sehuun. Sedangkan sehuun hanya bisa memendam perasaan kecewa seperti biasanya.

Setelah pulang dari rumah kai, sehuun segera mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka. Meskipun pada akhirnya dia tidak tidur semalaman, karena pekerjaanya selesai pukul 6.30 pagi dan bergegas berlari kesekolahnya.

Meskipun sudah hampir terlambat, sehuun masih mendatangi rumah kai dan mengecek apa kai menunggunya, eommanya berkata bahwa kai sudah berangkat dari tadi. sesungguhnya dirinya tahu bahwa sampai kapanpun kai tak akan pernah menunggunya.

Sehuun berlari dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba mencapai gerbang yg akan segera saja kaki yg dimilikinya panjang sehingga kini dia lolos dari hukuman keterlambatan. Sesampainya dikelas, sehuun menghampiri bangku kai.

"mengapa kau tak menungguku pagi ini?"seperti biasa tak aka nada jawaban dari kai"untung saja aku selesai mengerjakanya tepat waktu" sehuun mengeluarkan tugas kelompoknya dan menyerahkan pada kai.

Kim Songsaenim memulai pelajaran dan meminta agar tugas kelompok kemarin dikumpulkan sekarang. Tak beberapa lama songsaenim mengecek tugas para siswa dan menyebutkan tugas siswa paling baik dan yg paling buruk.

"untuk tugas paling bagus adalah kelompok kim jongin dan oh sehuun"suara tepuk tangan terdengar didalam ruang kelas. Sedangkan kai hanya memasang wajah tak percaya"saya ingin mereka berdua maju dan mempresentasikan tugasnya" kai terlihat berdiri hendak melangkah kedepan. Tapi langkahnya terhenti dan menengok kebelakang. Yang dilihatnya adalah oh sehuun dengan kepala diatas meja tertidur dengan suara dengkuran yg sangat keras. Semua siswa mengikuti arah pandang kai kemudian tertawa terbahak bahak. Kai hanya mendengus dan terlihat amat malu karena kelakuan sehuun.

"OH SEHUUUN CEPAT BANGUN"teriak kim songsaenim dari depan kelas. Sehuun yg terkaget mendengar namanya disebut langsung berdiri.

"oh sehuun hadir songsaenim"dan suara tawa kembali terdengar. Kai mendudukkan pantanya sambil menahan malu dan tak melirik kearah sehuun sama sekali.

"baru saja aku memuji tugas kelompokmu, tapi kau malah tertidur. Setelah bel pulang kau harus membersihkan toilet yang ada dilantai dua"sehuun hanya menanggapi perintah kim songsaenim dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

….

Dengan mulut yang terus menguap sehuun membersihkan toilet. Hampir satu jam tapi pekerjaanya tak kunjung selesai.

BRAAAK

Sehuun menoleh kearah pintu toile yang dibuka dengan kasar. Tapi dia malah tersenyum sangat lebar ketika melihat kai yang masuk kedalam toilet.

"kai…apa kau menungguku?"tanyanya dengan semangat

"apa kau bodoh….mana mungkin aku melakukanya?kau sudah mempermalukanku dikelas tadi"sehuun yg mendengarnya segera menghilangkan lengkungan bibirnya yang sedari tadi ditariknya keatas.

"ma-maafkan a-aku….."suara sehuun bergetar hebat mendengar teriakan serta hinaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya."hiks….hiks…."akhirnya suara tangis itu lolos dari bibir merah oh sehuun. Kai yang melihaynya hanya memasang tampang malas dan segera meninggalkanya.

"apa kau tak keterlaluan kai"langkah kaki kai terhenti setelah mendengar intrupsi dari chanyeol yg sedari tadi menunggunya diluar toilet

"itu tak ada hubunganya denganmu, jadi lupakan saja!"

"sejak kapan kau jadi begini kai? Kulihat sehuun selalu bersikap baik padamu tapi kau selalu jahat padanya"

"kau terlalu cerewet chanyeol-ah…"dan kai pergi meninggalkan chanyeol yg memandangi punggung sahabatnya itu dengan raut kasihan

…..

Setelah kejadian yang menyakitkan tersebut. Sehuun kembali mendekati kai seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun yang menyakitinya. Hari itu tanggal 11 april sehuun mendatangi bangku kai dan hendak mengajaknya pergi.

"kai aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat nanti malam pukul 7. Kutunggu kau ditaman dekat rumah kita. Paii…paii" setelah mengucapkanya sehuun berlari dengan wajah bahagia. Sedangkan kai tak sekalipun menaggapi ucapan sehuun.

"apa kau akan datang?"tiba2 chanyeol menepuk bahu kai dan bertanya

"tentu saja tak akan. Bodoh sekali, menurut ramalan cuaca hari ini, nanti malam akan turun badai salju, jadi mana mungkin aku mau keluar rumah"

"kuharap kau tak akan menyesal dengan perbuatanmu kai"kini giliran chanyeol yg pergi meninggalkan kai.

…

Sehuun dengan semangat segera bersiap-siap keluar rumah. Eommanya sudah melarangnya karena akan ada badai salju datang. Tapi sehuun terus menerus meyakinkan eommanya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, karena dia akan pergi keluar dengan kai. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa eommanya mengizinkan sehuun pergi.

Sehuun datang seperempat jam sebelum waktu yang dijanjikanya dengan kai. Dengan tidak sabar sehuun terus saja menggoyang goyangkan kakinya. Menurutnya ini terlalu lama. Dia mencoba menelpon kai, tapi nomor yg dihubunginya tidak aktif. Sehuun khawatir jika kai melupkan janjinya. Satu jam telah berlalu dari waktu mereka janjian, dan salju mulai turun agak lebat. Sehuun mencoba merapatkan jaketnya karena hawa mulai terasa dingin. Pukul Sembilan taman mulai sepi karena badai salju mulai turun, tapi namja pucat itu tak ingin beranjak pergi dari tempatnya.

"kai….aku han-hanya ingin, me-merayakan u-ulang tahun ke-ke 19 ta-tahunku de-denganmu"ucap sehuun pelan sambil menahan dinginya salju.

….

BUAAARGHH

"jadi ini yang kau ingin kan kai?"teriak chanyeol setelah berhasil mendaratkan satu pukulan diwajah kai

"kau kenapa chanyeol-ah?"kai masih tidak mengerti atas perlakukan park chanyeol

"semalam kau tidak datang ke taman kan?"dan kai hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan chanyeol"kau tahu sehuun hampir mati karena menunggumu, dia ditemukan polisi yang berkeliling dengan mobil patrol dalam keadaan setengah sadar"chanyeol berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas karena lelah berteriak" polisi menemukanya dengan suhu 31 derajat, apa kau tahu apa artinya itu?"kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya"dia terkena hyiportemia kai….dan pagi ini suhu tubuhnya tinggal 28 derajat celcius. Dia kritis kai…dia kritis sekarang" chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya sambil memegang kedua bahu kai. Kai tercekat seolah tak percaya dengan apa yg dikatakan oleh chanyeol" dia hanya ingin merayakan ulang tahunya denganmu kai…tapi ini hadiah yg kau berikan di usianya yg ke-19" kini kai berlari meninggalkan chanyeol yg masih menunduk menahan kekecewaan pada sahabatnya.

Sebenarnya pagi itu chanyeol tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan yang ada diruang guru ketika hendak menuju kelasnya, dan kasak kusuk mulai terdengar dilorong dekat ruang guru oleh beberapa siswa yg berada disana karena mendengar berita tersebut. Maka dari itu chanyeol segera berlari dan mencari kai.

…..

Sesampainya dirumah sakit kai segera berlari ke ruang dimana sehuun dirawat. Sebenarnya setelah kai tadi meninggalkan chanyeol, kai lupa tak menanyakan alamat rumah sakit tempat sehuun dirawat pada chanyeol. Tapi kai kembali keruang guru untuk menanyakanya dan membolos sekolah.

Author POV end

Kai POV

Kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh ruangan. Dari jauh terlihat eomma dan appa sehuun sedang duduk didepan ruang rawat sehuun.

"ajushi…ajhuma…"panggilkupelan. Eomma sehuun langsung berdiri dan memukuli dadaku

"sebenarnya apa yg kau lakukan kai?kenapa anakku ditemukan ditaman sendirian dan hampir mati. Dia bilang dia akan pergi denganmu kai" eomma sehuun terus saja menangis, sampai ajushi akhirnya berdiri dan menarik tubuh ajhuma yg sedari tadi masih memukuliku. Kualihkan pandangan mataku pada ajushi, dan disana kulihat matanya mengisyaratkan agar aku duduk dan terus bersabar.

Tiba-tiba kudengar pintu ruangan sehuun dibuka dari dalam, dan seorang dokter menghampiri kami.

"syukurlah…oh sehuun namja yg kuat. Dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya" seketika itu juga kujatuhkan tubuhku keatas lantai karena mendengar apa yg diucapkan dokter tersebut. Sedangkan ajushi dan ajhuma segera memasuki ruangan dimana sehuun masih tak sadarkan diri.

Aku tak berani masuk kedalam kamar inap sehuun, hanya menunggu selama berjam jam diluar ruangan. Tiba2 bahuku ditepuk pelan oleh appa sehuun.

"masuklah kai…..kami ingin pulang sebentar istirahat. Kau mau menjaganya kan?"aku terlalu terkejut dengan permintaan ajushi, tapi dengan segera kuanggukkan kepalaku dan segera masuk kedalam.

Disana kutemukan wajah yang begitu damai sedang tertidur. Kulit pucatnya semakin pucat karena penyakitnya. Mianhee sehuunie…mianhee….aku terlalu jahat padamu. Mulai kudekatkan tubuhku dengan tubuhnya, kugenggam tanganya yg amat sangat dingin. Apa setelah ini kau masih menyukaiku sehuunie? Cepatlah sembuh agar aku bisa memnita maaf padamu secara langsung.

"ka-kai….ka-kau da-datang"setengah tak percaya kini kulihat sehuun tengah menatapku sambil tersenyum. Kenapa disaat seperti ini kau masih bisa tersenyum?.

"mianhee oh sehuun…mianhee…."kuusap air mata yg jatuh dari kedua matanya. Senyuman itu tak pernah hilang dari bibirnya yang kini berwarna putih pucat. Setelah beberapa menit aku tersadar dan segera memanggil dokter.

Beberapa menit kemudian sehuun kembali tertidur setelah diperiksa. Terus saja kugenggam jemarinya selama dia tertidur. Mimpi indah oh sehuun.

…..

Kubuka mataku perlahan karena merasakan sesuatu diwajahku. oh sehuun sedang menatapku sambil membelai pelan wajahku. Senyum terkembang dibibir yang tak pernah kuberikan kepadanya. Seakan tak percaya kini sehuun menitikkan kedua matanya.

"kenapa kau menangis? Apa ada yg sakit?" dia menggelangkan kepalanya cepat

"gommawo kai…gommawo…akhirnya kau tersenyum untukku…hiks…." Sehuun membuatku benar-benar menyesal karena sudah memperlakukanya dengan buruk "setelah ini aku berjanji…hiks…tidak akan mengganggu kai ….hiks lagi"

DHUAAARRR

Betapa sakitnya hatiku ketika mendengar perkataanya yg terakhir. Apa kau sudah lelah sehuunie untuk mendekatiku?

"kenapa?" hanya kalimat dingin itu yg sanggup kukeluarkan

"karena aku sudah mendapatkan senyum terindah dari kim jongin, orang yg sangat kucintai. Ini benar-benar hadiah terindah diulang tahun ke 19 ku. Meskipun aku hampir mati untuk mendapatanya" apa kau baru menyesal kai?sungguh sudah terlambat. Kau memang pantas mendapatkan itu semua…kau memang pantas.

Kai POV end

…..

Author POV

Satu minggu setelah kejadian tersebut sehuun akhirnya kembali masuk sekolah. Tapi seakan tidak ada pengaruhnya jika sehuun ada atau tidak, Karena mereka tak pernah menyambutnya. Yang berubah hanyalah chanyeol, dia sekarang selalu menemani sehuun kemanapun. Kai yang melihatnya merasakan sesak didadanya.

Setiap kali berpapasan atau bertemu dengan kai, sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan "hai…kai"lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan kai dengan ketidak percayaan. Tidak ada lagi yang menunggu kai setiap harinya ketika akan berangkat kesekolah, tidak ada lagi yang menawarinya bekal untuk dimakan bersama.

Setiap kai hendak mengajak pulang bersama, sehuun selalu menolaknya karena sudah ada janji pergi dengan chanyeol. Kekantin dengan chanyeol, ke toko buku dnegan chanyeol, ketaman dengan chanyeol. Selalu saja begitu. Tapi kai merasa dia memang pantas mendapatkanya setelah apa yg dilakukanya pada sehuun.

…..

Saat itu pelajaran olahraga diadakan, beberapa siswa sedang bermain sepak bola termasuk kai, tapi sedari tadi kai terlihat tidak bersemangat dan tidak focus dengan jalanya permainan.

DUAAAGHH

Kai terkenal bola tepat dikepalanya. Dia terjatuh dengan keadaan setengah sadar. Wajah terakhir yg dilihatnya adalah wajah oh sehuun dengan raut muka khawatir.

Author POV end

Kai POV

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Tercium bau obat2an yg menususk hidung, serta terdengar suara isak tangis seseorang. Kuarahkan pandanganku pada seseorang yg tengah menangis, dia menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangan sehingga aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"sehuunie?"panggilku karena merasa familiar dengan isak tangisnya

"kaaaaaai…."sehuun langsung menghambur kepelukanku "mianhee kai…mianhee…hiks"

"kenapa kau selalu meminta maaf?" aku membalas pelukanya

"mianhee…hiks…. karena melanggar janjiku untuk tidak…hiks… mendekatimu"kulepaskan pelukanya untuk menatap mukanya"ketika melihatmu pingsan tadi…hiks…aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan rasa khawatir yg selama ini kupendam…hiks…"

CUUUP

Kukecup sekilas bibirnya yg terasa asin karena linangan air mata. Sekarang hanya terlihat wajah oh sehuun yg memerah sementara matanya hendak keluar karena kaget. Alasan aku menciumnya adalah karena aku terlalu bahagia mendengar pengakuan terkahirnya.

"SARANGHAE…oh sehuun…SARANGHAE…."dan oh sehuun langsung menempatkan kepalanya diceruk leherku.

"na-nado saranghae ka-kai" kujauhkan tubuhnya, dan kutatap kedua manik matanya. Setelah itu aku melumat bibir tipis oh sehuun, awalnya dia hanya diam tak membalas, tetapi lama kelamaan akhirnya sehuun ikut menggerakkan bibirnya. Sedangkan kedua tangan miliknya digunakan untuk menarik kerah baju olahragaku yg berbentu V neck.

"kumohon cepat hentikan adegan mesum kalian"kualihkan pandanganku pada namja tinggi yg sedang tersenyum lebar sambil melipat kedua tangan didadanya.

"kenapa kau selalu mengganggu hubungan kami chanyeol?"aku mendengus kearahnya"sehuun sekarang sudah menjadi milikku, kau tak boleh mendekatinya" kupeluk sehuun dengan posesif

"hahahahahah, kau bodoh kai…..aku tahu bahwa sehuun hanya milikmu. Sehuun hanya kuanggap adikku, jadi kau tak perlu cemburu?"

"apa itu benar?"sekarang kualihkan pandanganku pada sehuun"dan dia hanya mengangguk

"chanyeol selalu baik denganku, jadi aku senang bermain bersamanya"

"sekarang kau mempunyaiku, jadi jangan melakukan segala hal dengannya, kau bisa memintaku untuk menemanimu"

"benarkah?"kuanggukkan kepalaku dan sehuun langsung memelukku erat

"gommawo kai"

"sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian, sebaiknya aku juga mencari kekasih agar tak kesepian karena diabaikan oleh dua sahabat baikku" dan chanyeol benar2 pergi dari hadapan kami berdua.

Kai POV end

Author POV

Sebenarnya alasan mengapa kai membenci sehuun adalah karena hal sepele ketika mereka masih kecil.

Flashback on

"_kai….kai…."panggil seorang namja kecil tapi cukup tinggi bila dibandingkan teman seusianya"kai…ayo main"_

"_kau mau main apa huunie?"Tanya namja yg dipanggil kai tadi_

"_aku ingin main rumah-rumahan"_

"_baiklah"_

_Kedua namja kecil itu bermain hampir satu jam ditaman dekat rumahnya, mereka tertawa bahagia memerankan peran masing2. Tiba2 beberapa namja kecil mendatangi mereka._

"_kai…..kau seperti yeoja jika berdampingan dengan sehuun!"salah seorang dari mereka mulai menghina kai_

"_maksudmu apa?"kini sehuun berdiri karena tak terima jika kai diejek_

"_lihat kai!bahkan kau harus dibela dengan namja tinggi ini"segerombolan namja itu tertawa dengan kencang mendengar ejekan yg dikeluarkan oleh pimpinan mereka."kau itu terlalu pendek kai, dan jika kau berada disampinya maka kau terlihat seperti yeoja"dan tawa itu kembali terdengar. Tapi sehuun malah mendekat dan memukul orang yg mengejek kai. Tapi pada akhirnya sehuun kalah dengan muka yg babak belur, gerombolan tadi sudah pergi meninggalkan kai dan sehuun ditaman. Kai hanya memandang kearah sehuun tanpa ada niatan menolongnya._

"_kai…."panggil sehuun sambil memegangi perutnya, tapi namja yg dipanggilnya itu malah berlari meninggalkan sehuun dengan rasa sakit ditubuh dan hatinya._

Flashback OFF

Author POV end

TAMAT, FIN, THE END, WASSALAM

Salam hangat dari author…#hangat gara2 author meluknya pake setrikaan


End file.
